A Different Tomorrow
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: The eight of them never expected themselves to have such a close bond with one another. But one thing was for sure, they wouldn't trade anything in the world for what they have. Characters: Kirihara Akaya, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Ootori Choutarou, Kaidoh Kaoru, Momoshiro Takeshi, Zaizen Hikaru, Fuji Yuuta and Kamio Akira.
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Tomorrow Chapter 1**

**Summary: The eight of them never expected themselves to have such a close bond with one another. But one thing was for sure, they wouldn't trade anything in the world for what they have.**

**Characters: Kirihara Akaya, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Ootori Choutarou, Kaidoh Kaoru, Momoshiro Takeshi, Zaizen Hikaru, Fuji Yuuta and Kamio Akira**

**Author's Note: This is written in each character's view, as such there will be eight chapters, one for each character. And the last one or two chapters will be a general view written in my point of view.**

**Chapter 1: Kirihara Akaya**

* * *

><p>Akaya could clearly remember the day they first spoke to each other as friends. It was during the U-17 Camp and Akaya was roommates with Seigaku's current captain, Kaidoh Kaoru, Hyoutei's current captain, Hiyoshi Wakashi, and Shitenhoji's current captain, Zaizen Hikaru. Akaya helped them change their bandages after they moved into the same room. They became close after finding some common things to talk about outside of tennis, such as video games and playing pranks on their teammates. Akaya was also introduced to the other second year tennis players such as St. Rudolph's Fuji Yuuta, Fudomine's Kamio Akira, Hyoutei's Ootori Choutarou and Seigaku's Momoshiro Takeshi. Likewise they also became fast friends and they often contacted each other and hung out almost every weekend. In fact, Akaya spent more time with them than he did with his former Rikkai teammates who were all currently in senior high. The eight friends talked about a lot of things together, such as their troubles, which they would share and find solutions to them together. Their talks helped them in a way, they were able to learn from each other's mistakes and gain new experiences.<p>

Akaya panted as he finished locking up the clubroom. He first locked up the storeroom before rushing back to the clubroom as he didn't want to be locked in school on a Saturday afternoon. Akaya dashed towards the front gate and panted when he stepped out of the gate. Akaya heaved a sigh of relief and he heard a chuckle in the distance. Akaya found the chuckle to be familiar and he looked around for the source. Akaya soon spotted his close friend, Fuji Yuuta, the current captain of St. Rudolph standing not too far from him. Yuuta gave an amused smile before handing Akaya a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Spoke Akaya, as he opened the bottle.

"What are you doing here though?" Asked Akaya after taking a large gulp of his water and noticing that Yuuta had a simple backpack with him.

Yuuta shrugged before sighing, "Aniki wanted to come here, so we took the train here and I thought that I'd meet up with you. I texted you but you didn't reply, I figured that you were still in the middle of training."

Akaya paused, "You could have waited at the courts, and you could have waited for me for a pretty long while you know?"

Yuuta shook his head, "I just arrived a couple of minutes ago, I had lunch with aniki earlier."

"Why don't you follow me home, then we can go down to Hiyoshi's place together. We aren't supposed to meet until 5 anyway." Said Akaya.

Yuuta shrugged, "I don't mind, not that I have anything to do right now."

Akaya smiled and Yuuta followed his friend. Yuuta was a familiar face at the Kirihara household along with the other six. They often met up to play video games during the weekends. They agreed to not play any tennis whenever they met up as they would probably get too competitive and get into some sort of trouble.

Yuuta greeted Akaya's mother and older sister while Akaya headed up to his room. Akaya brought a brown backpack down to the living room while Akaya's mother served Yuuta some milk and honey nut cookies.

"You know, Akaya has never brought home any friends his age until you boys came." Spoke Akaya's mother.

Yuuta nodded, having heard of the story from his older brother, having been told by Yukimura himself.

"He didn't really have much friends because of his violent tennis style but I was glad when he brought you boys over. How did you get to know Akaya, Yuuta-kun?" Spoke Akaya's mother.

Yuuta paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "We're both tennis players and my aniki is good friends with Akaya's former buchou, so we met often but we became friends at the U-17 Camp."

Akaya's mother smiled before thanking Yuuta again for being Akaya's friend. Yuuta blushed embarrassedly, as he wasn't used to being praised by his friend's mother. Yuuta munched on a honey nut cookie as he tried to occupy his mind once again. Akaya's mother smiled at Yuuta's embarrassed reaction as Akaya emerged from the bathroom.

"We should get going, we have a train to catch. Thank you for having me over." Spoke Yuuta.

Yuuta bowed to Akaya's mother and older sister before picking up his bag.

"You are always welcome here, Yuuta-kun. The both of you have fun!" Smiled Akaya's mother.

Yuuta slipped on his shoes before stepping out of the house with Akaya. The pair walked to the train station together, to catch a train to Tokyo. Akaya glanced at Yuuta when they hopped onto the train. Akaya was the closest to Yuuta partly due to their common love for video games. But another factor was that they were both the youngest in their family and Yuuta understood how Akaya felt about being the youngest.

"You know, Zaizen updated his blog yesterday and he pranked his sempais." Spoke Akaya.

Yuuta chuckled, "I saw the picture that Hiyoshi sent me. Although Zaizen claims that he doesn't fit into Shitenhoji's style but I think he's just perfect for it. Zaizen likes playing pranks and seeing people's reactions and that kind of fits Shitenhoji."

"Anyway, Niou-sempai offered his help if we ever want to play any pranks." Said Akaya.

Yuuta raised an eyebrow, Yuuta knew better than to trust Niou when it comes to playing tricks. He would be a big help but who knows if any tricks masterminded by Niou would get them into major trouble.

"I'm not too sure about that but Momoshiro is the one who does most of the tricks among us." Responded Yuuta.

It was an hour's train ride from Kanagawa to Tokyo but time passed pretty quickly as Yuuta and Akaya chatted with each other. Akaya received a text from Zaizen who wanted to meet at the train station. Akaya agreed but he didn't mention that Yuuta was with him. Yuuta rolled his eyes and walked towards the train doors as they were approaching the station. Zaizen blinked when he spotted Yuuta with Akaya. Zaizen shrugged after realising that Yuuta's older brother must have dragged him to Kanagawa. The three friends walked towards Hiyoshi's house together.

Akaya smiled when the eight of them gathered in Hiyoshi's room. Hiyoshi's family owned a dojo and their house was connected to it. Hiyoshi's room was beside an empty room which they boys usually stayed in whenever they had a sleepover.

"We may be rivals, but I wouldn't trade my friendship with these guys for anything." Thought Akaya.

Zaizen noticed that Akaya was spacing out and he shared a smirk with Momoshiro before throwing a pillow at Akaya, starting an all-out pillow fight between the eight of them.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be written in Hiyoshi Wakashi's point of view, but will feature all of the eight boys.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A Different Tomorrow Chapter 2**

**Summary: The eight of them never expected themselves to have such a close bond with one another. But one thing was for sure, they wouldn't trade anything in the world for what they have.**

**Characters: Kirihara Akaya, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Ootori Choutarou, Kaidoh Kaoru, Momoshiro Takeshi, Zaizen Hikaru, Fuji Yuuta and Kamio Akira**

**Author's Note: This is written in each character's view, as such there will be eight chapters, one for each character. And the last one or two chapters will be a general view written in my point of view.**

**Chapter 2: Hiyoshi Wakashi**

* * *

><p>Just a few months ago, Hiyoshi Wakashi wouldn't have considered Seigaku's current captain, Kaidoh Kaoru to be good friend of his. After losing to Seigaku in the National Finals last year, Hiyoshi grew to respect the Seigaku regular. Coupled with the time they spent together as roommates at the U-17 Camp, they began to understand each other better. Likewise, Kaidoh also grew to respect Hiyoshi. Kaidoh recognised Hiyoshi's determination to lead Hyoutei after Atobe had revealed Hiyoshi to be his successor as Hyoutei's captain, it was around the same time when Tezuka decided to appoint Kaidoh as his successor as Seigaku's captain.<p>

Hiyoshi contacted Kaidoh the most among all of the other captains and vice-captains, partly because Hyoutei and Seigaku have a pretty strong rivalry with each other. But Hiyoshi contacted his fellow captains a lot as well not only on a professional level. But most of all, they helped each other personally by giving each other advice and listening to each other's problems. The things that Hiyoshi couldn't tell to his sempai or family, he could tell them to his seven special friends.

Hiyoshi adjusted his bag strap as he took a train with his teammate, vice-captain and best friend, Ootori Choutarou. They were going to meet up with their friends, their fellow captains and vice-captains. Kaidoh had planned a simple trip to the local swimming pool, but Atobe had somehow gotten wind of the outing and offered Hiyoshi and Choutarou the use of one of his private pool houses. And no one could say no to Atobe, so they agreed to meet at the agreed bus stop before taking a bus to Atobe's pool house which was relatively easy to find.

"Hiyoshi-kun, it's strange that we're so good friends now. Just last year, we were standing on the court as rivals. But now we're rivals on court but friends off court." Spoke Choutarou, off handedly mentioning about their other friends.

Hiyoshi nodded, "But it's a good thing, we know that we don't have to do this ourselves. We know that they will always have our backs even if we are from different schools."

Choutarou smiled, he agreed with Hiyoshi. He knew that Hiyoshi had difficulties as a captain and he helped him out as much as he could but there were times where Hiyoshi had to solve his problems by his own and that was where the others came in. They were always ready to listen to their problems and offer any advice. That gave both Choutarou and Hiyoshi the confidence that they could solve their problems as they had people supporting them.

Hiyoshi nudged Choutarou before they got up and hopped off the train. They met up with Fuji Yuuta, Kamio Akira, Kaidoh Kaoru and Momoshiro Takeshi near the ticket booth. They were currently waiting for Kirihara Akaya and Zaizen Hikaru to arrive. Zaizen had stayed at Akaya's house the previous night so that he could get Akaya to wake up on time and that he wouldn't fall asleep on the train and miss his stop again.

"How long is the bus journey?" Asked Hiyoshi.

"About fifteen minutes, but we will have to walk for about five minutes after we alight." Replied Kamio.

"The next bus is at 9.57am, we still have about twenty minutes left before the bus arrives." Added Yuuta.

Eventually, Momoshiro spotted Zaizen and Akaya exiting the station. He waved them over and they exchanged greetings. The eight boys headed to the bus stop and kept a lookout for the bus that they were supposed to take. Kamio and Yuuta spotted the bus that they were supposed to take and nodded at the other six. The eight boys hopped onto the bus and took their seats at the back of the bus. Hiyoshi looked out of the window, thinking back to the U-17 Camp where they first became friends.

Hiyoshi let a smile grace his lips as Momoshiro and Akaya tickled Kamio and Zaizen. Choutarou and Yuuta chuckled while Kaidoh simply shook his head but he had a small smile on his face. Yuuta nudged Hiyoshi as he pressed the bell. Yuuta signalled to the others that they were alighting at next stop. The eight boys got off the bus and walked for about five minutes before they reached a lavish but small beach house. Choutarou took out the keys and opened the door.

"It's surprisingly small." Commented Yuuta, knowing about Atobe's large houses.

Hiyoshi rolled his eyes, having been here before, "It's actually the smallest beach house that Atobe-san has. But it has a swimming pool outback and the kitchen is stocked. We can have lunch and an early dinner before we leave."

The eight boys checked out the swimming pool. It was the size of a normal swimming pool, but the water was exceptionally clean and crystal clear, but it was something that they had expected from Atobe.

"How about Yuuta-kun and I whip up some lunch while you guys bring out the water guns and other stuff." Suggested Choutarou.

"I'll help you guys in the kitchen." Offered Kaidoh.

Yuuta nodded at Kaidoh and the three friends headed to the kitchen to prepare lunch. The other five brought out the water guns and filled them with water. Yuuta, Choutarou and Kaidoh prepared some sandwiches and placed them on the table before they went outside to join their friends. The eight friends changed into their swimwear and Kamio handed the others a water gun each.

Zaizen, Momoshiro, Akaya and Yuuta shared a knowing grin before aiming their water guns at Hiyoshi. Hiyoshi blinked as he was showered by water before a small smirk appeared on his face. Hiyoshi aimed his water gun at Zaizen, causing him to tumble and he nearly fell into the pool with Choutarou and Kaidoh catching him before he fell. The eight boys laughed well naturedly before Kaidoh secretly took aim at Yuuta. It then blew into a full blown water fight with Yuuta, Zaizen, Momoshiro and Akaya on one team while Hiyoshi, Choutarou, Kaidoh and Kamio were in the other. The eight boys splashed water at each other, just simply enjoying the excitement of the water.

* * *

><p>Choutarou and Kaidoh dried themselves of before heading back into the kitchen to grab the sandwiches which they had previously made. The eight boys ate their sandwiches while chatting by the poolside.<p>

"This was fun." Spoke Akaya.

"It's nice to be able to escape the reality of life even if it is for only a few hours." Agreed Choutarou.

"Let's clean up and shower." Spoke Kamio.

"Kaidoh, Choutarou and I will prepare our early dinner first." Said Yuuta.

"You guys go and shower first, we'll clean up here." Said Momoshiro.

Yuuta nodded and brought the plate to the kitchen to be washed while Kaidoh and Choutarou found several towels and placed them on the sofa in the living room. The three went to shower while the other five dried and put away the water toys.

Kaidoh checked out the fridge for ingredients that they could use for cooking. Yuuta and Choutarou soon joined him. Yuuta cooked the rice while Choutarou washed the vegetables and Kaidoh carefully sliced the meat he found in the fridge. Yuuta washed the pots, pans, bowls, plates and other utensils before helping Kaidoh and Choutarou cook.

Yuuta carefully laid the food out on the table while Choutarou set the table. Kaidoh washed the dishes with Hiyoshi helping him. Yuuta soon called Kamio, Zaizen, Momoshiro and Akaya over to eat.

"We prepared more, I think we are all pretty hungry right now." Said Yuuta.

"We should definitely do this again." Said Akaya.

"It's Yuuta's turn to organise our next outing." Said Kaidoh.

"I have a few plans in mind, just inform me of your free days." Replied Yuuta.

The other seven caught on that Yuuta's outing was supposed to be a surprise, and they asked no further.

"How about I organise the next outing? I think Yuuta-kun's outing should be done during the holidays." Suggested Choutarou.

The others agreed and Yuuta simply smiled as he knew what kind of outing to plan for during their holidays. The eight friends ate their food while chatting with each other, with Hiyoshi thinking in the back of his mind that they were the best friends that he could ever have and ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be written in Ootori Choutarou's point of view, but will also feature all of the other boys.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A Different Tomorrow Chapter 3**

**Summary: The eight of them never expected themselves to have such a close bond with one another. But one thing was for sure, they wouldn't trade anything in the world for what they have.**

**Characters: Kirihara Akaya, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Ootori Choutarou, Kaidoh Kaoru, Momoshiro Takeshi, Zaizen Hikaru, Fuji Yuuta and Kamio Akira**

**Author's Note: This is written in each character's view, as such there will be eight chapters, one for each character. And the last one or two chapters will be a general view written in my point of view.**

**Chapter 3: Ootori Choutarou****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ootori Choutarou was considered one of the more mature third year students in the current middle school tennis scene, along with Kamio Akira, Fuji Yuuta and Kaidoh Kaoru. But honestly all of they could be childish at times and have fun like teenagers their age. One example was during Atobe's Christmas party where Choutarou, Kaidoh, Yuuta and Kamio had pranked Zaizen and he never realised it until much later.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_It was a week before Christmas and Atobe was having a Christmas party at one of his houses. And Zaizen was the DJ. Choutarou, Yuuta, Kaidoh and Kamio were talking at a corner while Momoshiro and Akaya were eating while Hiyoshi conversed with Sanada Genichirou. Yuuta glanced over at Zaizen before a small smirk-grin plastered itself on his face._

_"What are you thinking Yuuta?" Asked Kamio, noticing Yuuta's smirk and gaze._

_Yuuta grinned, "How about we play a prank on Zaizen?"_

_Kamio smiled, "Why not? It's about time we get back at him about all those things he writes on his blog about us."_

_"I'm in." Responded Choutarou, while Kaidoh simply nodded._

_Yuuta motioned for them to huddle closer and he explained his plan. The four then proceeded to the drink table where they collected five cups of lemonade, one of which was without any sugar since they knew Zaizen hated sour food. They then made their way towards Zaizen. Zaizen sat on the sofa beside his DJ station, updating his blog. Zaizen nodded at them when he spotted the four of them coming over._

_"Here." Said Yuuta, handing over the cup of unsweetened lemonade._

_"Thanks." Muttered Zaizen, taking the cup._

_Zaizen took a sip of the lemonade befor coughing and spitting it out. Kamio was ready and snapped a photo of the moment while Kaidoh took a video, using their cellphones. Kaidoh and Choutarou chuckled while Yuuta and Kamio laughed. Zaizen glared at his four friends._

_"Consider that our revenge. Fushuu." Said Kaidoh._

_Zaizen rolled his eyes before an idea came into his mind. Zaizen gave an obvious smirk, much to the amusement of the others._

_"Let's prank Akaya. Hiyoshi and Momoshiro would be able to catch on to things." Smirked Zaizen._

_The other four smiled as they went to get Hiyoshi and Momoshiro._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Choutarou shook his head as he closed his photo album. Kamio had printed the photos and given them a copy each to keep as a memory. Even though he was considered one of the more mature third year tennis players, he was still a teenager with a mischievous side, and it was something that he couldn't deny about himself.<p> 


End file.
